


in another universe - bios

by incendio_scorpio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #starwars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendio_scorpio/pseuds/incendio_scorpio
Summary: character biographies and reference material for IAU





	1. Chapter 1

characters:  
jaina solo  
ben solo  
jacen solo  
anakin skywalker  
lyra galora  
garrick kenobi  
ahsoka tano  
poe dameron  
cassian dameron  
chance calrissian  
luke skywalker  
mara jade skywalker  
leia organa-solo  
han solo


	2. lyra

NAME: Lyra Galora Ka Chume D’jo (currently going by Lyra Galora) 

FACTION: Rebel Alliance 

RANK: Jedi Padawan 

SPECIES/HOME PLANET: Hapan, from the Dathomir system 

AGE: 19 

GENDER: female 

HEIGHT: 5′5″ 

WEIGHT: 118 lbs 

EYES: hazel, forest, spirited 

HAIR: chocolate brown, usually worn in elaborate up do’s or her signature 3 buns 

SKIN: freckled, sun-kissed 

DISTINGUISHING MARKS: smattering of freckles, scar on her left arm from lightsaber dueling, scar on her right shoulder from a healed blaster wound 

FORCE SENSITIVE: yes 

STRENGTH: despite her slighter stature, lyra is incredibly strong. she’s muscular but lean, which keeps her light on her feet. she trains diligently to maintain her strength. 

DEXTERITY: she’s a graceful and skilled fighter, playing to her own strengths on the field. her agility and coordination are often unmatched and few of her peers can spar with her evenly. her precognition and force sense aid in her combat skills. she is a quick thinker. 

PERSONALITY: confident, even-tempered, and bold, lyra is a leader amongst her fellow padawans. she’s a highly intelligent young woman and has been versed in multiple languages from a young age. she isn’t afraid to speak up for what she feels is right- or when she feels she’s right. she is highly organized and an exemplary student. she remains fiercely loyal to the jedi order and has the upmost love and respect for her friends. 

BIOGRAPHY: lyra had a comfortable childhood being the daughter of prince isolder and teneniel djo, a jedi-trained “witch of dathomir.” she was raised as royalty and tutored by her mother amongst others before she could even talk. by 4 years old she could speak three languages. she played freely with other children in the castle her family resided in, and for a time, their family lived in peace without fear. dathomir’s beauty is forever engrained in lyra’s memory, from the sweeping green hills to the vast mountains, all the way to the sea that kissed her family’s land. night was lit by two moons, and she could see them glittering off the water from her childhood bedroom the night an attempt on her life was made. an assassin broke into her room and made multiple attempts to slash at her. he was put to an end by her mother, who rushed in and took him down. this was the first of many attempts. word got back to the royal family that a bounty had been placed on lyra’s head when their system found out she was a force sensitive child, prompting teneniel to contact an old friend for protection from the empire. luke skywalker came to dathomir as it was under siege and had to smuggle 6 year old lyra out and away from the city with nothing but the clothes on her back and a kyber crystal necklace from her mother. luke brought her back to his hidden jedi academy on savareen, where he inducted her in as a youngling and began her training immediately. when she was ready, luke took her on as his padawan and raised her as her uncle. she grew up alongside the solo twins, ben and jaina, and their young brother, jacen. luke and his wife’s young son, anakin, became a brother to her. jedi training at the academy was never easy, but lyra quickly made a name for herself. her carefully calculated graceful technique in combat was reminiscent of technique used by luke’s old jedi master, obi-wan kenobi. the only padawans able to keep up with her were jaina and ben, and they always gave her a run for her money. the three of them sparred together so often that their skills blossomed and they all quickly became unmatched. lyra and jaina formed a close, sisterly bond with one another, while lyra and ben became bonded through the force as they grew up. when ben was stolen away by the sith and presumably killed at 14, 13 year old lyra felt like her soul had left her body. broken hearted, it took her and jaina a long time to recover. now approaching induction into knighthood, lyra and jaina have been sent alongside jedi masters luke skywalker and mara jade to a meeting of the galactic senate.

FORCE POWERS: exceptionally skilled at healing, utilizing precognition, verbal persuasion, and weather and elemental manipulation. 

LIGHTSABER/SWORD FORMS: silver base striped in gold with a blueish turquoise blade created from the kyber crystal her mother gave her


	3. poe

NAME: Poe Dameron

FACTION: Rebel Alliance

RANK: Pilot, general

SPECIES/HOME PLANET: Human, from the Yavin system

AGE: 24

GENDER: male

HEIGHT: 6′

WEIGHT: 182 lbs

EYES: mahogany, rich, deep

HAIR: dark, curly, unruly

SKIN: olive, scruffy, weather-worn

DISTINGUISHING MARKS: scar below his right eye, two blaster scars on his left thigh, multiple scars from machinery on both hands

FORCE SENSITIVE: yes

STRENGTH: while poe is physically strong, his greatest strength lies in his piloting skills. he maintains his physical physique and enjoys training in hand to hand combat.

DEXTERITY: he is a skilled mechanic and expert at flying. he works well with his hands.

PERSONALITY: headstrong and cocky, poe’s quick to act without thinking of consequence. he is a risk taker, a horrible liar, impatient, and impulsive. he is a dutiful and loyal friend with a fiercely selfish nature that sets him apart from many other pilots with the resistance. he’s more often than not willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the rebellion, much to the chagrin of general organa. he has a quick temper and an even quicker wit. he has a deep love for his friends and pours his trust into them without holding back.

BIOGRAPHY: born to two members of the rebel alliance, poe has resistance in his blood. with his mother a rebel pilot and his father a pathfinder, he was left to be raised with stability by his grandmother. his parents returned from war when he was six and there on yavin 4 continued to raise him. the same year, his mother began teaching him how to fly in her old rz-1 a-wing interceptor and he became hooked. he longed to be a pilot just like her and had an urge to help others resist the empire, and subsequently the new first order. his mother was killed in an explosive accident when he was 14, and distraught, he ran away in her old beat-up ship- being home, he always felt her presence. poe’s ship broke down on kijimi and it took him over a year to pay for all the parts he needed to fix the old ship and get home. during that time he became a spice runner, something he was never proud of, but he needed the money. after making it home, he became part of the new republic defense force, and made a name for himself as an expert flyer. every risk he took paid off tremendously and he quickly rose in rank to commander. at this time he was assigned command of the rapier squadron and was gifted bb8 from his father. following an attack on his squadron by tie fighters and the empire, poe took out most of their ships and led his group to safety. he was contacted by a messenger of general organa and invited to join the ranks of the resistance, which he gladly obliged. because of his bold decisions, leadership, and piloting skills, he again rose through the ranks, becoming black leader of the starfighter corps. as leia’s right hand man and an expert pilot, he’s been around the solo’s for the last few years. he’s grown close with the general’s daughter and her friends, and has introduced them to his newfound friend, finn.

WEAPONS/GEAR: blaster, canons, whatever he can get his hands on.

DROID: BB8

SHIP: Black One, a T-70 X-wing starfighter.


	4. cassian

NAME: Cassian ‘Cas’ Dameron  
FACTION/RANK: Rebel Alliance, pilot/foot soldier  
SPECIES/HOME PLANET: Human, from the Yavin system  
AGE: 22  
FORCE SENSITIVE: yes  
STRENGTHS/SKILLS: he is a daredevil like his brother and would drop anything to prove anyone wrong. he’s skilled with his hands and with machinery, and while he’s a pretty good pilot, he’s not as good as his brother.  
BRIEF BIOGRAPHY: like poe, he was raised on yavin 4 by their grandmother. when their mother was killed and poe left, cas stayed with their father and fully immersed himself in fixing droids and pod racing. he joined the rebellion alongside his father and brother.


	5. jade

NAME: Jade Fey  
FACTION/RANK: Rebel Alliance, weaponry expert and pilot  
SPECIES/HOME PLANET: Human, from the Delaya system  
AGE: 21  
FORCE SENSITIVE: yes  
STRENGTHS/SKILLS: she’s a great trick shot. she’s usually found taking something apart and putting it back together, whether it be a blaster, droid, or, erm, an x-wing. she’s a bit hot headed and quick to act, which makes her a damn good pilot.  
BRIEF BIOGRAPHY: her family has been heavily involved with the resistance since alderon’s destruction as everyone on delaya watched the destruction of the planet first hand. as long as she can remember her parents have been anti-empire and have raised her to share the same attitudes. she has always been a tinkerer and has a passion for understanding how things work.


	6. jaina

NAME: jaina solo

FACTION: rebel alliance

RANK: jedi padawan, pilot

SPECIES/HOME PLANET: human, from chandrila 

AGE: 19

GENDER: female

HEIGHT: 5′4

WEIGHT: 120

EYES: hazel, hopeful

HAIR: light brown, framing her face, usually up in braids

SKIN: pale white, rosy cheeks

DISTINGUISHING MARKS: long lightsaber scar ranging across her chest to the base of her throat in a diagonal line. she is not proud of this scar, and tends to keep it hidden. some shrapnel scars on her back from various battles, a lightsaber burn on her ankle from goofing off while training with lyra

FORCE SENSITIVE: yes

STRENGTH: jaina is not only already renowned as one of the finest pilots in the galaxy, but she’s extremely skilled with a pistol, just as her father was. she’s a skilled marksman, and natural born leader. she’s very strong for her size, and uses her small stature to her advantage to throw her attackers off their balance. and, being a descendent of anakin skywalker, the force is very strong with jaina. 

DEXTERITY: she’s a skilled mechanic, expert pilot, strong jedi, and agille fighter. she’s also very agile, having trained in various fighting styles.

PERSONALITY: jaina is extremely stubborn, and sharp witted. like her mother, she’s sarcastic and resourceful, but cocky and headstrong like her father. she’s a bit reckless, and deals in absolutes. to have her trust is to have a loyal ally, but if you betray her she will never forgive you. upon first impression, she can come off very cold. she’s untrusting by default, having been burned (literally) in the past.

BIOGRAPHY: jaina feels as though she’s been on the run her whole life. growing up as princess leia and han solo’s eldest force-sensitive daughter, she and her twin brother ben were never kept in one place for too long. by the time the twins were 3 years old, they’d already nearly been kidnapped half a dozen times. jaina grew up idolizing her father. han was teaching her to pilot the falcon by the time she was ten years old. by fourteen, he’d gotten her her own ship. jaina has a more frayed relationship with her mother. she knows that her mother had to make concessions for the sake of the rebellion, but jaina can’t help but wish leia had been more present in her life groowing up. she wonders if maybe ben wouldn’t have turned to the dark side if she was. speaking of ben, jaina and her twin brother grew up inseparable. they went everywhere together, and felt like the luckiest kids in the galaxy when their parents agreed that their uncle luke should teach them the ways of the force. everything changed when ben fell to the dark side. jaina felt her soul tear in half. she lost both of her brothers that day, and hasn’t been the same since. 

WEAPONS/GEAR: a blaster rifle, similar to her fathers, and her purple lightsaber.

DROID: r2d2 and c3p0 (on “borrow”, from leia)

SHIP: the millenium falcon (on “borrow”, from han)


	7. ben / kylo

NAME: ben ‘kylo ren’ solo

FACTION: the first order 

RANK: supreme leader of the first order

SPECIES/HOME PLANET: human, from chandrila 

AGE: 19

GENDER: male

HEIGHT: 6′2

WEIGHT: 150 lb

EYES: hazel. dark

HAIR: dark brown, tossled curls. 

SKIN: pale white

DISTINGUISHING MARKS: a lightsaber scar across his face

FORCE SENSITIVE: yes

STRENGTH: as a skywalker, ben is extremely strong with the force. he’s trained in both jedi and sith arts, using trainings from both schools to defeat his foes.

DEXTERITY: unlike his father and sister, ben is not a pilot. what he lacks in piloting skills, he makes up for with his red, cross-shaped lightsaber. 

PERSONALITY: stubborn, dominant, resourceful, vengeful, cunning.

BIOGRAPHY: the man who became known as the “jedi killer” was born on the planet chandrila in 5 ABY, when the new republic defeated the galactic empire. the eldest son of general han solo and princess leia organa, solo learned the ways of the force from his uncle, jedi master luke skywalker. after the destruction of the new generation of jedi, solo renounced his family and assumed the identity of kylo ren, becoming a first order warlord and the apprentice of supreme leader snoke. during his descent into darkness, ren ordered the massacre of civilians and attempted to murder of his own father, but the act of patricide failed to end his inner turmoil. believing he was destined to rule the galaxy, ren assassinated snoke and usurped the position of supreme Leader, seizing both military and political control of the first order.

WEAPONS/GEAR: cross shaped red lightsaber

DROID: bb-9e

SHIP: upsilon-class command shuttle, finalizer, TIE silencer, the supremacy


End file.
